A Collection of Stories
by Frozen-Demigod33
Summary: Random fanfics of the PJO characters. They have no particular order or have sequels to them. Let me know if you want more. Also, I think quite a few are Solangelo. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Solangelo Opinions

_I don't own any of the characters in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

Nico and Will had been going out for several months when the son of Hades realized his friends hadn't said much about his relationship. Curious, he gathered what was left of the seven and Reyna and asked for their honest opinions. Piper, Reyna and Annabeth were very happy that he'd found someone. Jason acted crazy and said something about how he was proud of something called "solangelo". Nico wasn't sure what that was and he didn't want to know. Jason told him he was happy after getting several weird stares from the crowd. After Reyna mentioned that she had dodged a bullet with Jason, Hazel said she was so happy that her brother was with someone and that they were both happy. Frank simply congratulated, but blushed lightly. Nico hadn't bothered to invite Percy as he had complained Nico nonstop why he wasn't Nico's type. And it wasn't until Hazel's mist trick, Reyna's threat to beat the crap out of him, and Annabeth's threat to dump him did he stop.


	2. Tyella

_I don't own any of the characters in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

Ella had mentioned that she had never really had a specific date for her birthday and Tyson had said the same thing to her. With that thought in their heads and their one year anniversary coming up, the two of them set to work in secrecy. With some help from the Athena and the Hephaestus kids, Tyson managed to get a nice set of books and began to fashion a metal book case with intricate designs carved in it. Ella did her birthday present for Tyson on the day of their anniversary: 100 peanut butter sandwiches. They had both come up to each other saying they had a present for each other and both agreed that they'd celebrate their birthdays on the same day as their anniversary. They presented their gifts to each other and were both equally happy and spent the rest of the afternoon eating peanut butter sandwiches and reading books.


	3. Speed

_I don't own any of the characters in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

The Roman and Greek demigods were engaged in battle with a large army of monsters. Frank and Reyna were shouting orders at the legion while Annabeth and Percy led the Greeks. Hazel was bending the mist and taking out her enemies when she noticed that one of the monsters had a spear aimed at Frank, who was blind to it. After tricking the monsters with the mist, she ran towards Frank to warn him, but it was too late. Everything seemed to slow down. Knowing he wouldn't react quick enough, the daughter of Pluto jumped in front, intercepting the spear. It impaled her, pinning her down to the ground. Nico screamed her name and an army of skeletons burst from the ground. Frank turned around and ran towards her. Nico beat him there and had his boyfriend with him. Hazel reached towards Frank's face giving him a sympathetic look and gripped her brother's hand. The world dimmed on her for a second time. Frank looked at Nico who was had tears running down his face. Nico turned and glared at Frank and said, his voice barely above a whisper, "Looks like you weren't fast enough either." The son of Hades stormed away and began attacking the monsters with pure rage while Frank sat looking at his girlfriend as the memory from Venice played in his mind where Nico's words constantly echoed from when Hazel had been attacked by a katobleps: "'I—I wasn't fast enough.'"


	4. Solangelo

_I don't own any of the characters in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

Will had let Nico leave the infirmary in three days but forced him to stay in his cabin for a week until he could get back on his feet. Nico put up an argument until Will had threatened to pick him up and carry him, bridal style, to his cabin in front of everyone. Red-faced Nico had shut himself in his cabin and refused to come out. Somewhat satisfied, Will brought him meals which he ate little of until Will shoved a fork-full of food into Nico's mouth. The boy fed himself from then on while the son of Apollo watched. Slowly, the son of Hades began to improve.

* * *

 _Roughly two years after the infirmary ordeal_

One morning, Will went to go wake up Nico and see how he was doing. He knocked on the cabin door. "Hey Death Boy! Open up!" Will yelled knowing that for sure would get the cute son of Hades awake. After a surprising five minutes, he knocked again. He put his ear against the door and heard muffled sobbing. Will quickly threw open the door and there sat Nico shaking from the sobs that left his mouth. Will quickly shut the door and wrapped the boy in his arms. Nico tried to push away at first, but fell into the embrace a few minutes later. They sat in the dark cabin while Nico's sobs filled the silence and broke Will's heart. After a good ten minutes, Nico pulled away and told him about his nightmare which had involved Cupid, Tartarus, and Bianca, his three worst memories. Will listened quietly to him. When Nico finished, Will leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. He was cool to the touch. Nico pulled away quickly and locked eyes with the son of Apollo. After looking at each other for a few minutes, Nico yanked Will in, making them both fall onto Nico's bed with Will on top of Nico, and their lips touched. Later, when Will went to get Nico something to eat, Percy asked him why his hair was a mess and his clothes were rumpled.


	5. Old Feelings

_I don't own any of the characters in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

Reyna couldn't help but feel slightly miffed when she had heard that Jason was staying with the Greeks. On the positive side, she could be positive that someone was looking after Nico di Angelo. She had grown quite attached to the son of Hades and wanted him positively looked after. However, she did notice an interesting relationship sprouting between Nico and Will Solace. No doubt, Jason would be pleased and excited about that. The praetor, her co-praetor, and the legion departed the next morning. The years passed quickly and the Roman and Greek demigods enjoyed each others company. During that time, Reyna watched Nico and Will flirt before they finally got together (the camps were happy for them both) and talked very little to Jason. Eight years later, the night before Jason and Piper were wed, Jason had grabbed her and they sat out on the docs, just talking. It vexed Reyna because Jason talked as if nothing had ever come between their friendship and she had to play along. And as smart as he was, he could be rather oblivious towards people's feelings. At one point in their conversation he had said:

"Hey.. Reyna?"

"Yeah?"

"You, you know I never liked you the way I liked Piper, right?"

Reyna's words caught in her throat, but she managed to quickly nod. Jason gave a curt nod to her, thanked her, and left.

The next day, the wedding had to be postponed as monsters had been scouted not too far from Camp Half Blood. Nico, Reyna, Jason and Piper were sent out to go check on and defeat the monsters. Both caught up in their anger, Jason and Piper weren't fighting one hundred percent when Reyna noted that one of the enemy members was about to impale Jason's bride to be. Skillfully, she intercepted it for Piper, unsure why she still wanted to protect Jason's happiness. Of course, the fact that she was dying put Nico into rage-mode, and within seconds, the monsters were gone. They gathered around her and Nico gripped her hand as tears ran down his cheeks. Piper was choking down sobs and repeatedly saying "thank you". Jason just looked at her, serious and sad. She looked back at him with the same expression, a message seeming to pass between them. He leaned over and kissed her forehead as the world cut to black.


	6. Mist

_I don't own any of the characters in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

Hazel's controlling of the mist seemed to be taking an odd affect on her. While it bended reality for others, it seemed to be doing the same to her. She found herself snapping at her boyfriend and her friends. They noticed and tried their best to help her, but it didn't work. She only seemed to get worse.

No, she thought to herself, I can't become my mother.

But the more she tried, the more it consumed her. One day, she went along with Reyna and Frank to visit the Greeks. Upon arrival, Nico ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Hazel pushed him away, surprising him. Reyna and Frank pulled him aside (though reluctantly, as they were stunned by the son of Hades actions) and told him what was going on.

Nico's heart broke for his sister and all week long he and Frank attempted to try and fix her. It only seemed to worsen her condition.

The day before the three Romans went back to Camp Jupiter, Frank and Nico had drug Hazel out of the woods in attempt to relieve her of whatever was making her like this. She had been cold the entire week, laughed at Nico's confession about his orientation, was rude to Will Solace, and snapped at Frank.

"Hazel," Nico tried, gently grabbing at her hand. Frank grabbed the other. "Please tell us what's wrong. We want to help you."

Hazel's golden eyes were as hard as the actual metal she could summon. She began yelling at the boys calling her brother harsh names and how she wished he'd died in that stupid jar. Nico recoiled and his lip trembled. To Frank she began telling him how stupid and klutzy he was and claimed him to be a coward. Frank did his best not to get mad or upset with his girlfriend.

All of a sudden she yanked out her sword, "The best way to solve a problem is to get rid of it, you know." She advanced towards both of the boys who kept backing up until their backs landed into Zeus' fist.

"Hazel, we don't want to fight you. We love you. Please, stop this." Both boys said with a pleading, but loving look in their eyes.

Reyna was talking to Will about Nico when they both heard screams from the woods. Quickly running to assess the problem, they stopped short when the saw Hazel staring dumbfounded holding a bloody sword and the two most important people in her life lying dead on the ground.


	7. Fangirls

_I don't own any of the characters in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

Piper was suspicious. She wasn't generally one of those jealous types of girlfriends who monitored her boyfriend's every move, but she had begun to notice that whenever Reyna visited, she and Jason were hanging out a lot and secretly chatting to each other. She knew Reyna had liked Jason and could feel that the praetor was over him. But still, why were they so close to each other? She'd often see them talking in hushed tones and then burst into giggles. It ate and ate at her until she finally exploded.

She was busy walking with Annabeth when she saw Jason dragging Reyna out to the woods.

"Uhh," Annabeth said when she looked in Piper's direction. Piper stormed towards the woods wanting desperately to know what was going on. Quietly she followed the general direction of their footprints. She finally spotted them crouched by some bushes, both of their heads touching. She was just about to give them a piece of her mind when she heard a set of voices in the woods. Neither belonged to Reyna or Jason. She slid behind a tree and listened.

"What do you want, Solace?"

"What are you doing here by yourself in the woods here? It's dangerous to be alone here, you idiot."

"So you stalked me here? What's your problem?!"

"Me?! I thought you were going to leave again. And it wasn't stalking!"

"Yeah, and I don't summon the dead. You were so stalking me the other times!"

"What?! I wasn't stalking you at all!"

"I've been in three other areas of the woods during the day when nobody wanders in here, and yet, YOU always wind up finding me."

"Well.. that was.. just for medical reasons!"

"Medical reasons? Are you seriously expecting me to by that—mmf!"

Nico's words were cut off and when Piper turned to see what had caused this, she Will with his lips pressed against Nico's. After some more arguing, the two walked off.

It was silent for about two minutes when Piper head squealing and giggling. She turned to see what caused that.

"Oh my gods! That was so adorable!"

"Their argument? That was soo cute! Holy Jupiter!"

Piper stared wide-eyed and jaw-dropped at Reyna and Jason as they sat giggling and repeating "solangelo" over and over.


	8. Unexpected Visits

_I don't own any of the characters in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

After Nico had given Will what he wanted, mostly, Will still didn't like the idea of him using his powers. When they started dating, Will was seriously strict about Nico using his powers, which annoyed the son of Hades. Will told him there were other ways to take down the enemy besides summoning the dead. It was the summer two years after the giant war and Nico hadn't even been to the underworld once. He was starting to miss it. After getting permission from Chiron, he decided to slip off quietly, assuming somebody would tell Will where he was. He was over at his cabin and was just starting to fade into the shadows when Will came in, without knocking. Nico nearly lost his concentration.

"What are you doing?!" Will grabbed his hand and shadows began enveloping him too. Nico's eyes widened, but nevertheless concentrated.

Within moments they found themselves sitting in the darkness of the Underworld. They were in the Fields of Asphodel to be exact. Nico smiled, feeling at home, but felt dizzy at the same time. The smile was wiped off his face when he looked over and saw Will glaring at him.

"What?"

"You idiot! I thought I told you never to try—"

"Oh my gods! I'm the SON OF HADES, Will! I can't just not use my powers. I need to use them once in a while, otherwise I get.." Nico tried to stand, but fell down and clutched his head. Will saw Nico was right as much as he hated to admit it. He pulled out some gum and handed it to Nico who made a face.

'It tastes like dirt' he had said when they had met up again two years ago.

Nico shook his head a few times and then stood up. "Come on, I should go tell my father I'm here… and I brought an unexpected guest."

Will followed Nico as he watched his boyfriend stride through the ghosts that parted for him with disturbing ease. The Underworld was huge and lonely looking. Will wondered why Nico would be so happy to see such a place.

"Uh, Will?"

"Yeah?"

"You're kind of heavy to drag along." Will saw that he had wrapped his arms tightly around Nico and the boy was struggling to drag him along.

"Heh, sorry."

"Scared?"

"A little."

Nico grabbed his hand and they made their way towards Hades palace. They ran into the furies along the way. Alecto gave them a toothy smile to which Will slowly backed away at. Nico gripped his hand tighter and nodded at Alecto.

The boys found Hades chatting with Thanatos when the entered his presence.

"Father," Nico said as he bowed in his presence. Will could only stare at the lord of the Underworld.

Nico kicked him in the shin. "Ow!" Will glared at him and bowed.

Hades stared at them both, with a neutral face. But his eyes were lit with amusement. It was almost creepy how much Nico looked like his father. Thanatos stood by and smirked.

"So what brings you and your—" Hades started.

"He kind of came here by accident."

Hades nodded. "Son of Apollo, huh? Why Nico I thought you were more into boys with dark hair.."

Nico's face turned red, as did Wills as both boys prepared themselves for merciless teasing.


	9. Percico

**Note: I don't ship Percico or Solgrace. However, this was written for someone who wanted a Percico fanfic from me. The Solgrace was just added in. Who it was, I have not the slightest idea.**

 _I don't own any of the characters in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

Nico was sitting on the docks, staring where the water met the sky. A lot had happened since the war with Gaea. Leo had returned with Calypso and Festus roughly six months ago and lived in Bunker 9 with her. Percy and Annabeth had surprisingly gone their separate ways, much to the relief of Athena. As far as Nico had heard, the breakup was mutual and neither were very angry with each other. Camp Jupiter was the same still. Reyna and Frank ruled well together, and much to Nico's delight, Reyna had met a nice, mortal guy and they hung out once every month when Reyna got three days off from being praetor. Piper had broken up with Jason which had started the mess Nico was currently in.

Nico recalled the events that had gone on over the last few weeks. Like Percy and Annabeth, Piper and Jason's breakup was mutual, well, sort of. Literally a few days later, Piper had announced that she was going out with Annabeth. Nico was surprised to say the least. He would have never taken the daughter of Athena to think that why. Percy didn't seem mad about it. In fact, he seemed rather relieved. And then because Jason had no one and was heartbroken, he wound up talking to a doctor about his emotional problems. …that doctor happening to be Nico's boyfriend, Will. Nico was always possessive of what was his. He never had that much to call his anyways. And then Nico slowly watched as Will's attention shifted from him to Jason and then Will broke up with Nico and left him for Jason. Jason had come later to apologize. Nico had screamed at him and slammed his door in his face.

Now, Nico was currently sitting on the docks, boyfriend-less. He scowled out at the water.

"Well that's not very kind. What'd the water ever do to you?" said a voice, jokingly.

Nico turned, "Percy? What are you doing out here?"

"The water is my comfort zone and a place where I can think clearly," Percy said as he took a seat next to him. Nico tried not to blush.

"You can think?"

Percy shoved Nico lightly, "Haha, you sound just like Annabeth!"

Nico cocked his head at the son of Poseidon, "Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why, why did you and Annabeth break up?" Nico did know the actual reason— Annabeth didn't feel the same way— but he had never heard the whole story.

Percy shifted, "We-well, you heard about how Annabeth thinks, right?"

Nico nodded.

"I, girls, girls aren't really…" he trailed off. Nico stared wide-eyed at his old crush. He knew first hand how hard it was to admit how you actually felt. He put his hand on Percy's shoulder, reassuringly.

Percy looked surprised and suddenly yanked Nico in and the thing Nico figured would never happen, happened. Their lips touched and the world dissolved.

Nico pulled away, staring wide-eyed and his mouth hung open at Percy.

Percy had his trademark smirk on his face, "So, still think I'm not your type?"

"Shut up," Nico said as he and the son of Poseidon leaned in for another.


	10. They Might as Well Know

_I don't own any of the characters in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

Nico, Jason, and Will were all laying in the strawberry fields, looking up at the clouds. Simply by pointing his finger, the son of Jupiter managed to make fantastic cloud patterns. Nico and Will's heads were close enough so their hair seemed to tangle with each other. It looked kind of funny, blond against black, but nevertheless it seemed to work… just like their relationship, which was currently a secret. Both of them had been laying out together staring up at the sky and talking, occasionally feeding each other strawberries. And Nico was happier than ever..and then Jason came along and took a seat next to them. And now, the son of Jupiter hadn't left them to be alone, even though they'd both hinted at it ("don't you have anything to do?" or "are you going to leave anytime soon?" ..it was pretty obvious who asked which question). Nico glanced over at Will who was currently staring at the cloud patterns Jason was making. He was starting to look annoyed by Jason's presence. Nico knew what he wanted, but still was uncomfortable about their relationship. It's not that he was embarrassed of Will or anything. He was crazy about the boy. He was just worried about what the others would think. He already was a son of Hades which sort of threw him into the outcast group and made people unfriendly towards him. They had just grown accustomed to his presence. How were they going to act if they found out he was gay as well? The other members of the Seven and Reyna knew about it, but kept it under lock and key. On top of that, he didn't really want to ruin Will's reputation either, although Will had mentioned that most of the camp knew he was gay and didn't think too much of it. Of course, he knew how Nico felt about it and said whenever he was ready, Will was willing to go public with their relationship.

Nico glanced over at Jason who was still absentmindedly drawing stupid pictures in the clouds. He looked over at Will who looked like he was about to either snap at Jason or fall asleep. Jason was off in another world and Will wasn't much better off. A stroke of boldness seemed to wash over the son of Hades and he looked over at his boyfriend and smirked. He carefully reached up and began to run a hand through his golden locks. Will seemed to jump and looked over at Nico. Nico just gave him a steady smile and put his finger up to his lips. Will grinned at him. He started to scoot over toward Nico, but the boy didn't want any of that. He smirked and pinned Will's shoulders and climbed on top of him. Will smirked sexily at him back. As Nico leaned down, Will rested on his elbows to help him out. Soon Jason's mindless babbling seemed to fade out along with the other parts of the world.

"So Will, what do you—" Jason froze as he saw Nico straddling Will and currently making out with him. "Gah! Uhm, uh, when did this happen?! I mean when did you two?!" The demigod got no answer as the couple was a bit… distracted to make any sort of reply. Jason felt his face redden down to his throat and he suddenly got up and ran off to go and find his girlfriend.

* * *

Later that day, a bunch of whispers seemed to be flying through the camp but Nico didn't care as walked around hand-in-hand with Will.


	11. Winter Discoveries

_I don't own any of the characters in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

Will signed out of the infirmary and then headed towards the Apollo Cabin, whistling happily. Even though he was usually freezing in the winter, the next activity he was up to made the cold disappear. Besides that, the magic around Camp Half Blood kept it from snowing or from being too cold by the Apollo kids' standards. After putting a different change of clothes and a few warm layers he headed over to the Hades Cabin and knocked on the door. He'd been very cautious to make sure nobody was watching him. He let out a small sigh as he waited outside for Nico to answer. As much as he loved the boy, he was always slightly irritated at the fact Nico refused to go public with their three-month relationship. But the cute quirks that Nico only ever let Will see was what made him love Nico all the more.

"Hey," a soft voice said. Will turned to grin at Nico but was abruptly surprised when he found the boy's lips pressed against his own. They left after a count of thirty seconds. Will blinked at Nico who smiled at him. "Surprised, Sunshine?"

"Y-yeah, usually it would have been the other way around and then you'd get mad," Will reminded Nico as he shut the door of the Hades Cabin. Nico blushed and looked down at his shoes and Will immediately felt bad for sounding so insensitive. "I-I, I only meant that—"

Nico cut him off with another kiss. He gripped Will's hands, something Will noted that he often loved to do. "Hey, I'm the one who's being a pussy and won't go public with us," Nico pointed out, which made Will feel even worse for being irritated with Nico. "It, it's just that I—"

"Want to go walk on the streets of New York and talk about it?" Will asked.

Nico blinked, "Well, I thought you wanted to go and eat someplace, but if you'd like to do that… I'd love it."

Will squeezed Nico's hand, "Then let's do it."

The first time Will shadow traveled with Nico, he went nearly hysterical. He never knew how Nico could stand the feeling of the dark wrapping around him and feel the cold nip at you. Nico explained that he just imagined that he could hide away from all of the things that haunted him and the cold reminded him that he wasn't completely numb to his emotions. After he'd said that, Will had promptly burst into tears. Now that they had done this on several occasions, Will was only slightly terrified of the darkness. The snow was falling lightly, but Will wasn't really in the mood to have snowflakes on his head, so he'd grabbed an umbrella before they went into the mortal world. Nico rolled his eyes and muttered how the umbrella was bright enough to stop traffic. Together the two boys held hands and walked through the streets of New York, talking about their relationship when the ran into a weather reporter.

* * *

…MEANWHILE, BACK AT CHB…

"I'm booooorrrreeedd," Percy complained to Jason.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth snapped at him. Percy had been complaining for the last hour about how bored he was and Annabeth, Reyna, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel had to listen to him whine. Piper, through her charmspeak, had only managed to keep him quiet for a little while before he started complaining to him.

Hazel sighed, "Well, could we all go hang out in New York City for a while?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "That's actually not a bad idea Hazel. We should check the weather though, in case it's bad."

Reyna nodded in agreement, "What about the rest of you guys?"

"Yes, oh please!" Percy said and the others nodded in agreement. With Percy's help, Annabeth took out a drachma and asked Iris to show her the current news going on in New York City. After a cloud of mist, it showed some brunette news reporter sticking a microphone in front of two boys. One was blond and the other had black hair. The snow had been lightly falling, but the demigods were more focused on the people being interviewed.

"Is that, is that Will Solace and Nico di Angelo?" Jason asked, frowning. Everyone else blinked.

"What are they doing?" Reyna asked as she glanced at Nico's arm looped through Will's.

"And why is Will holding an umbrella?" Percy asked.

"So," the reporter asked Will, "can you tell me what you think about the current weather?"

The demigods watched Will look around and smile back at the camera, "Well," he started, "being in the snow with my lover like this immerses me into a special feeling. I like it."

"…" Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Annabeth, and Percy's jaw dropped. They stared at Nico, who was red-faced and hiding behind his hand. The reporter asked him what he thought of the weather and Nico barely managed to mutter out that he liked it. After that, Will grinned and walked, gripping Nico's hand. Nico was still hiding behind his hand, looking embarrassed.

"WHAT?!" Percy yelled, "They're dating?!" Unfortunately, the Iris-message was invisible to mortals, but not to demigods. Percy's shout made Will and Nico spin around, frowning. Piper tried to slash through the mist but it was a bit too late. Nico stood wide-eyed, his face red down to his neck as he stared at the seven demigods. Will himself was blushing slightly. After a moment of awkward silence, Nico grabbed Will's collar and kissed him smack on the lips.


End file.
